through a dragons tears party epilouge
by sakurawolf23
Summary: What happemed at Mairins party
1. Chapter 1

Okay remember my story Through a Dragons Tears and how the ending was basically set on Mairins birthday but no one knows what happened after they went back to the party? So I decided to make a second epilogue kinda thing to show what had happened when they got back.

Mairin's POV

 _'I can't belive he likes me, no LOVES me back'_ I think as I go up back to my room to change out of these wet clothes, and dry my hair, and get some dry shoes. Overall I am pretty much soaked and I'm pretty sure Alain is too. I put my fingers up to where Alain had kissed me, still feeling the ghosting touch that lingers, as I finally reach my room door. When I get in I see this beautiful dress that is laying on my bed. _'There is a note beside it.'_ The note reads 'This dress is for a girl named Mairin, who is my friend beyond all measures, who I give all my love to. Happy Birthday, from...' _'Alain, this dress is from Alain.'_ I think happily as I take off my wet clothes and put on the dress. Its black with pink waist belt and black buckle. It has tiny pink flowers that circles the the edge of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress too. There is a black headband with a giant pink Sakura flower on top. After I put on the dress and headband I look into the mirror.

''I see you found the dress that I bought you.'' ''Huh?'' I turned around to see Alain leaning against my doorway, wearing his choice of apparel. It's a black tee with blue flames in the middle, a pair of black pants with a silver belt, and a pair of dark purple sneakers, and his signature gloves, mega ring, and jacket. ''Yeah I bought this today too, along with your dress.'' Alain says while looking down at his outfit _. 'Wait a second..'_ ''How long have you been standing there?'' I asked, a blush coming to my face. ''Huh? Oh don't worry, I came in here right after you put the dress on and was beginning to put on the headband. So I didn't see anything. I thought you were done since your bedroom door was still open.'' Alain said. ''I left the door open? I must have forgotten about it after I saw the dress.'' I said as my blush gotten deeper. ''Well just be glad that everyone is downstairs and that no one decided to pass through this hallway.'' Alain says with a light smirk as he takes amusement in my absent-mindness and my little discomfort. ''Oh whatever, lets just get downstairs.'' I said as I go inside the elevator with Alain close behind. Laughing, Alain presses the 16th button while kissing my forehead.

''Happy Birthday!'' yelled a whole bunch of people as we stepped of the elevator. ''Chepin pin.'' said Chespie as he jumped in to my arms. I looked around the 16th floor only to have my breath taken away by it all. There are black, white, and pink streamers leading from the walls to the center of the ceiling where there is a big crystal chandelier. On the far edge of the wall there is a snack table that was filled with cookies, pie, mini cupcakes, Oran berry punch, regular fruit punch, popcorn, chocolate covered strawberries, and many more. The buffet had ribs, fried Magicarp, caviar, salads, mac and cheese, corn on the cob. etc. And in the middle of the whole thing with a table all to its self was a 3 tier black, pink , and white cake, with a number 15 candle on top. ''By the way the cake taste like chocolate strawberries.'' Alain whispered to me as he went to go join the crowd.

''Thank you, thank you all!'' I said as I bowed. ''What are you waiting for? Lets party!'' Steven said. Music filled the room as we danced like maniacs for the next 30 minutes. Even the pokemon were getting into it, Chespie was dancing the most crazed, Charizard and Metagross were doing a mixture of stomping and flying, even Pyroar was flicking his tail to the beat. I even saw some of the guests Pokemon joining in. Afterwards it was time to eat, and then finally came the cake.

''Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Mairin. Happy birthday to you.'' everybody sang, with Alain and Chespie wanting to be the loudest. I just twiddle my fingers as they sing, because I don't know what to do when someone is singing 'Happy Birthday' to me except just sit there. ''Make a wish.'' Alain and Steven both said. _'I wish to be with Alain forever_.' I think as I blow out the candle. After that was done, Alain helps me cut the cake and gives me my piece before handing everybody else's theirs. We all then sit down as we eat our cake _. 'This is so delicious!'_ I think as I put a spoonful into my mouth. _'Alain was right it does taste like strawberries and chocolate.'_ ''See I told you.'' Alain says with frosting on his mouth. Laughing I turned to the pokemon. They were all enjoying it too, Chespie already eating his fifth piece, Charizard his fourth, Metagross his third, and Pyroar his second. All with frosting on their faces too.

''Hey Mairin.'' I turned around to see Lysandre behind me. ''Oh thank you for this party, Lysandre!'' I said as I get up to go hug him. ''It was nothing. But now it's time to open your presents.'' ''Here Mairin open mine first.'' Steven said as he handed me the shiny blue present from earlier today. As I carefully tear through the wrapping and open the box, inside was a shiny glass Chespin that was holding up a star. ''Thank you Steven, its beautiful.'' I said as I give him a hug. Many presents later Lysandre finally gives me his. Its a small box that is covered in wrapping paper. ''Oh Lysandre, you didn't have to do this.'' I said while staring at the present. ''Nonsense, open it.'' I opened it to see a keystone earring and a brown and green megastone necklace. ''That is when for Chespie evolves into Chesnaught. When that happens you can mega evolve him.'' Lysandre said. ''Thank you.'' I say while giving him a very big hug. ''You're welcome.'' ''I already found your present Alain.'' I said to Alain, who seems to be having a mini heart attack and searching through all of his pockets. ''Oh, maybe thats why I couldn't find it.'' Alain sheeplishly said while scratching the back of his neck.

After everybody left, me, Steven, Alain, Lysandre and the pokemon started to clean up. ''Hey Alain?'' said Steven. ''Yeah, whats up?'' said Alain as he turned around only to have a cupcake smooshed into his face. ''Ha ha thats what you get!'' laughed Steven as he was now bent over holding his stomach. Alain then grabbed a cupful of ice and dumped them down Steven pants. ''Cold, cold, cold, cold!'' yelled Steven jumping around while trying to get ice out of his pants. ''Okay now lets get back to cleaning.'' Lysandre said laughing at Alain and Steven antics. ''Hey you have something right,..there.'' I say as I pointed to the whole of Alain's face. ''Oohh really?'' Alain asked before he took me and put frosting all over my face. ''Hey stop that!'' I laughed. ''Now look at me, I have frosting all over me!'' I say to him as I point to my face. ''And even without it you would still be just as sweet.'' Alain said as he licks some off my nose, making me giggle. ''Okay then you two lovenuts, stop grooming each other and help me clean up.'' said Steven as he get the last of the ice out of his pants. Me and Alain looked at each other before we both grabbed some cupcakes and chased Steven throwing some at him, and he throwing some at us. ''We will just clean up tommorow.'' Lysandre said as he went to bed and left us to our own. About 20 minutes later we ran out of cupcakes and, me, Alain, Steven, even the Pokemon were covered head to toe in frosting. We decided not to use the cake as ammo since it was so pretty and yummy.

After spending the next two hours cleaning the frosting off the walls, so we don't have to do it tommrow, and taking a really long bath, I was finally laying in my bed thinking about today. Me and Alain are now going out, I have a pretty new statue, and a mega stone. How great is that? Although this whole thing that had happened wasn't the way I dreamed of me and Alain getting together there was one thing that I did know. ' _Best party and day ever.'_

Okay so there is what happened during and after the party and I know that I might've made Steven a bit OOC in this one and the other one, but hey, at least it was funny.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you reading my story!

Please Comment and review and if you have any other ideas as to what I should write next, I will be happy to write them for you.


End file.
